Behind the door
by Lunaland
Summary: OS Concours Lovelemon...5 portes. 5 façons de connaitre le sexe. De la révélation à la domination, il n' y a que 5 pas à franchir. En serez-vous capable? Poussez la porte dans ce cas-là... XXX


**Hello Everybody !**

**Bon alors, voilà ma petite participation au concours du forum Lovelemon...**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Je pense qu'il n'y a rien à dire de plus, sauf prévoyez les culottes de rechange ! hihi...**

**A très vite !**

**PS; Evidement, un grand merci à ma coéquipière de tous les jours... Ma binome d'amour... Ma chouchounette perverse et sadique... J'ai nommé Rhea ! Pour une fois, elle a récupéré son rôle de Beta pour chasser mes inombrables fautes et tout et tout... Merci !**

_Le sexe fait partie intégrante de la nature humaine. C'est au final quelque chose que l'on ne peut pas réfréner, un plaisir instinctif qui ne peut être oublié. La domination devient alors une chasse dont le sexe en serait la proie..._

Behind The Door

POV E.

- **Oh putain encore ! **Ma main droite s'abat contre la table basse devant moi, alors que ma main gauche s'attèle à caresser durement mon membre. Ma mâchoire est contractée, mon corps est tendu. Je ne vais pas tarder à jouir.

La table cède sous ma force, dispersant quelques débris de bois sur le sol. Le canapé tremble sous le coup de mon mouvement rapide et de plus en plus désordonné. Mes yeux fixent la télé avec envie. Devant moi, à travers l'écran, le plus grand de mes fantasmes est entrain de s'effectuer. Le film montre une jeune femme entrain de prendre un plaisir intense grâce au sexe d'un homme. Ce besoin primitif que tout humain possède, m'obsède. Elle crie son plaisir, et cela ne fait qu'augmenter mes mouvements. Je m'imagine entrain de lui faire toutes ces choses. Lui lécher le sexe. Entrer en elle durement. Vivement comme elle le supplie. La caresser et la faire jouir grâce à moi...

Un grognement m'échappe. Je resserre ma poigne sur le bois de la table en lambeaux et me prépare à jouir. Mes mouvements s'accélèrent en même temps que le couple à la télé. Mon corps ne transpire peut-être pas, mais je suis sûr à cet instant d'avoir gagné quelques degrés.

Mon cœur mort s'accélère. Ma respiration inutile devient vitale. Je me libère dans un long râle de plaisir, dispersant le liquide bizarrement chaud dans ma main alors que le morceau de bois cède sous ma force ne laissant que de la poussière...

Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas me laisser aller avec une femme. Un vampire ne peut pas s'envoyer en l'air comme un simple mortel. C'est impossible. C'est pourquoi j'envie les humains. Le sexe... Pouvoir faire l'amour à une femme en étant libre de ses mouvements, sans craindre de lui faire mal.

C'est tellement difficile pour un vampire...

**« **_**J'espère qu'on ne le dérange pas quand même... » **__(Carlisle)_

_**« Je suis **__**sûr**__** qu'il est encore entrain de s'astiquer le poireau ! Et dire **__**qu'Irina**__**, hier m'a proposé de s'occuper de mon frère ! Quel gâchis ! »**_ _(Emmett)_

« _**Cent neuf ans... Mon fils n'est plus un jeune vampire maintenant. Il serait peut-être temps **__**que... »**__(Esmée)_

Je n'écoute déjà plus les pensées de ma famille. Je range tout mon désordre en quelques secondes et ouvre la porte avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de frapper.

-**Mon chéri ! **Esmée. Ma mère, si on peut l'appeler ainsi, pose ses mains sur chacune de mes joues et m'embrasse le front. Je trouve toujours qu'elle joue un peu trop les mères poules depuis quelques années, mais j'évite de le lui dire. Si elle est heureuse de jouer à la maman avec mon frère et moi, soit. Enfin, sauf quand elle pointe un gâteau plein de bougies devant mes yeux.

- **Esmée... Tu ****ne**** penses pas que j'ai passé l'âge ? **Je m'écarte de la porte afin de les laisser entrer chez moi. Mon frère et mon père se mettent à rire tandis que je lève les yeux au ciel.

- **Oh**** quand même ! Mon chéri ****ce****n'est**** pas ****tous**** les jours qu'on a cent neuf ans.**

Je secoue la tête et commence à ranger les deux trois habits qui trainent sur le sol.

_**« Et qu'on se laisse aller alors que sa petite famille arrive, n'est-ce pas Eddy ?... »**__(Emmett) _Je préfère l'ignorer.

- **Je ****ne**** sais pas pourquoi tu continues à t'obstiner à nous faire un gâteau chaque année pour nos anniversaires. Je te signale qu'on ne le mange même pas. C'est vraiment du gaspillage. **Mon frère vient de se poser sur l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

- **On ne le gaspille pas vu que je l'offre aux enfants de l'orphelinat... **Elle pose le gâteau sur le bar de la cuisine et allume les bougies devant moi. Je sais pertinemment que j'y aurai droit alors autant ne pas argumenter. Ma mère peut être très coriace pour certaines choses. Et perpétuer des traditions humaines comme un anniversaire est certainement l'une des choses les plus importantes pour elle.

- **Aller Edward fais un ****vœu**** ! **Mon père s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule. Esmée quand à elle, attend avec impatience le moment où je soufflerais les bougies. Je regarde une seconde mon frère qui a un grand sourire installé sur les lèvres.

_**« Tu sais qu'il y a des filles pour ça ! Tu devrais arrêter de te servir de ta main quelques fois ! Tu vas finir par avoir **__**des**__**rhumatismes**__** ! »**_Je grogne devant la pensée de mon frère et le toise durement.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? **Esmée se retourne et regarde Emmett les mains sur ses hanches et l'air contrarié. Mon frère lève les mains feignant l'innocence alors que je décide de faire abstraction de sa personne. Au plus vite j'aurais soufflé, au plus vite je serais débarrasser de cette comédie d'anniversaire.

_**« Moi **__**j'aurais**__**souhaité**__** une putain de blonde entrain de me... » - **_**Emmett, la ferme ! **Putain ! Pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il a en tête !

Ma mère me regarde à nouveau et je décide de faire enfin ce qu'elle veut. Je ferme les yeux une seconde... Le visage d'une jeune femme brune aux magnifiques yeux chocolat apparaît dans mon esprit. Son corps se déhanche sensuellement sur une musique érotique.- **Edward ? Tu ne veux pas souffler ? **Je rouvre mes yeux rapidement et regarde ma mère dont le visage semble inquiet.

- **Hein**** ? Quoi ? Si... Si pardon... **Lorsque je retiens ma respiration juste avant de souffler mes bougies, un vœu m'échappe sans que ne le veuille et la pensée de cette fille me hante.

_« __**J'aimerais**__** la posséder...**__ »._ Puis dans un dernier souffle, les bougies s'éteignent laissant la place aux légers applaudissements de mes parents.

…

Carlisle et Esmée sont enfin partis et je me retrouve seul avec mon frère. Il est affalé dans mon canapé, les pieds sur la nouvelle table basse que je viens de construire. Il faut dire que ça m'arrive tellement souvent ces derniers temps, que je garde toujours des planches de bois dans mon débarras. Ridicule n'est-ce pas ? Et encore vous ne savez pas tout !

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen et je suis un vampire comme vous l'aurez compris. J'ai un physique plutôt séducteur et il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'une femme ne se retourne sur moi. Normal pour un vampire cela dit, mais il y a une chose qui me différencie des autres. Je suis encore vierge...

Pourquoi ? Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Il y a plus de cent ans, mes parents mourraient de la grippe espagnole. J'étais seul et je commençais à avoir les premiers symptômes de ce fléau. Je finis par tomber malade et très vite mon état se dégrada. Un soir, alors que la fièvre me consumait, une jeune femme arriva et se posa à mon chevet. Elle me prit la main et se pencha au dessus de mon corps. Je ne voyais pas son visage, ma vue était brouillée et mon état critique. Je me souvins juste de ce qu'elle me dit.

_**- Cela risque d'être quelque peu douloureux mais tu dois vivre Edward... **_Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Elle posa ses lèvres dans mon cou puis ce fut le trou noir. Le feu prit possession de mon corps jusqu'à ce que mon cœur ne s'éteigne éternellement. Qui était-elle ? Je n'en avais aucune idée et encore aujourd'hui, j'avoue que je me pose la question...

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais devenu un immortel assoiffé de sang. Et très vite, j'y goutais. Je séduisais mes proies grâce à mon physique et me laissais aller au plaisir de sentir cette chaleur couler dans mes veines.

Puis vint la guerre, les proies faciles se faisaient plus rares et je commençais à souffrir du manque. La peste et la famine dévastaient tout sur leur passage. C'est là que je rencontrais Carlisle. Il m'avait offert une alternative au sang humain. J'étais assez réticent au départ. Je ne m'adaptais pas à cette nouvelle nourriture. Mais après quelques années de souffrance, je surmontais cela.

Mes yeux s'étaient éclaircis et mon esprit aussi. Je me rendais chaque jour un peu plus compte que je n'étais pas obligé de tuer des hommes pour me nourrir. C'était à la fois, une chose difficile a accepté mais aussi une échappatoire à la condition de monstre que j'étais devenu. Les dernières années en tant que « carnivore », comme on se plait à le dire lorsque l'on parle de vampire buvant du sang humain, je vivais très mal le fait de prendre la vie à des innocents. Ma soif de nouveau né étant de moins en moins forte, je n'étais plus aveuglé par mon instinct premier... Le sang.

Non, après cela, je réfléchissais plus. Le visage des personnes que je tuais me tourmenter chaque fois d'avantage et je souffrais de devoir me nourrir de cette façon. J'en étais arrivé à me détester.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai surpassé ma condition. Grâce à ma famille, je peux côtoyer les hommes sans avoir forcément envie de les tuer. J'ai repris mes études après cela. Mais il y a toujours une ombre au tableau. Une chose que je n'arrive pas à surmonter. Ma virginité...

Pour les vampires, on pourrait croire que ce n'est pas important. Sauf que ça l'est ! Le sexe reste un instinct primitif chez tout être vivant ou mort. Même les plantes ont une reproduction...

J'ai bien rencontré quelques vampires végétariens à travers les années, mais jamais je n'ai passé le cap. Je n'étais pas attiré par elles. C'était autre chose que je cherchais. Que je cherche toujours d'ailleurs...

-** Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta table basse ? **Je ne réponds rien et continue de ranger mes affaires. Je passe devant ma fenêtre et observe quelques secondes le temps encore nuageux. Je souris en pensant que je vais pouvoir aller chasser tranquillement sans avoir peur d'un rayon de soleil. Oh non ! Je ne brûle pas au soleil. Je brille... Les mythes sur Nosphératus sont tous plus sordides les uns des autres.

Nous sortons à la lumière du jour et nous nous mêlons à la population comme de simples mortels. Les seules choses qui peuvent nous différencier des êtres humains sont certainement la peau pâle, le non besoin de nourriture. Nous ne dormons pas également et nous brillons au soleil.

- **Rho merde ! Mais elle est trop bandante ma parole ! **Des gémissements assourdissant retentissent soudainement de ma télévision. Mon frère a la bouche grande ouverte et bloque sur le film porno que je regardai tout à l'heure. Merde !

Je me précipite sur la télé et éteins rapidement l'appareil.- **Em', tu fais chier ! **

**-C'est bon ! Tu crois que t'es le seul puceau à te branler devant un film de cul ? **Il ricane tandis que je lui prends la télécommande des mains.-**Quand vas-tu enfin t'envoyer en l'air ? Putain Ed ! T'as dépassé les cent ans frère ! Faut vraiment que tu fourres une nana !** Mon frère et sa délicate façon de s'exprimer... Je m'assois à ses côtés et soupire de lassitude.

- **Tu sais ce que j'en pense Em'... **Il bascule sa tête en arrière et la pose sur le rebord du canapé.

- **Ouais je sais mais t'as tort ! Regarde-moi ? Je m'envoie en l'air ****tous**** les jours pratiquement... Et je suis ****sûr**** que je peux t'en ****dégoter**** une qui pourrait te faire...**

- **Em' la ferme ! J'ai dit non ! **

Je n'ai pas envie de ça ! Je ne veux pas d'une femme inactive qui se contente de me faire plaisir. J'ai envie d'un échange. D'une femme qui arrivera à m'accepter comme je suis. J'ai envie d'une personne qui acceptera le monstre en moi. Mais j'ai surtout envie d'une humaine. La fragilité, les tremblements lorsqu'elle arrive à l'orgasme. La chaleur qui se dégage de ses chairs. Il n'y a que les femmes humaines qui arrivent à cela. Mais c'est impossible... Je la briserai d'un geste.

- **Puisque c'est comme ça, je me casse ! J'ai d'autre à chat à fouetter ! Moi, je ne me sers pas constamment de ma main pour me faire plaisir. **Il se met à danser légèrement; bougeant des hanches exagérément.- **D'ailleurs elles sont loin de s'en plaindre ! **

- **Heureusement que les vampires n'attrapent pas de MST ! **Je lui réponds d'une voix amusée alors qu'il quitte l'appartement.

_**« Ouais **__**ben**__** tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre avant que tu ne saches plus du tout te servir de mini Ed ! » **_Je secoue la tête et remets le film que je regardais deux heures plutôt. Autant s'occuper...

...

Les nuits sont de plus en plus longues, surtout quand on ne dort pas. J'ai profité de la nuit pour aller chasser et écrire un peu. Je m'installe au piano lorsque la porte de chez moi s'ouvre en grand.

- **J'ai enfin le remède à ton malheur ! **Emmett...

- **Quoi encore ? **

**- Si je te dis que j'ai trouvé cette carte devant ma porte ce matin en rentrant de chez la blonde ****que j'ai trouvé hier tu me croiras ? **Mon frère arrive en trombe vers moi et se dandine d'un pied à l'autre d'anticipation. Un sourire apparaît sur son visage tandis que des images de sa soirée envahissent son esprit, ainsi que le mien par la même occasion.

-**Putain ! Mais tu ****ne**** peux pas garder ça pour toi ? **

**-****Oh**** ça va Ed ! Joue pas ta prude ! Et puis tu auras pu remarquer comme elle a l'air doué de sa langue... **Son sourire s'élargit en même temps que ses pensées. Je grimace pour la légère érection que cela provoque malgré moi et essaie de supprimer ses foutues pensées de mon esprit.- **Il faut vraiment que tu ****t'envoies**** une nana ! **

« _**Surtout qu'elle avait un putain de cul ! **__**Oh**__** la salope, quand je repense à la façon dont elle m'a... » **_

_**-**_**Emmett ! C'est bon ! **

**- Non mais Ed ! Tu sembles pas comprendre... Elle m'a littéralement ****englouti****. Elle était chaude !**

**- Ouais c'est ça ! Et si tu en revenais à la raison de ta venue ? **Je veux changer de sujet. Le sexe est trop présent dans ma tête ces derniers temps et avoir une érection en voyant mon frère s'envoyer une nana me révulse complètement ! Alors autant limiter les dégâts...

- **Ha oui merde c'est vrai ! La carte. Tiens lis ça. **Il me tend la carte que je ne regarde même pas et que je pose sur le piano.

-**Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire Em' ?... **

- **Lis avant de dire quoique ce soit ! **Il récupère la carte et me la remet devant les yeux. Je ne peux faire autrement que de regarder sans grande conviction ce que contient cette fameuse 'carte'.

Elle est assez simple. L'encadrement blanc, juste une phrase est écrite au centre. L'inscription dit : _« Viens à moi et je te dirais qui tu es... »... _C'est tout. Il n'y a rien d'autre ?

**- Oui et alors ? C'est quoi ? La propagande d'une secte ? L'église qui recrute ? L'ouverture d'un sex shop ? **

- **Exactement ! **Je regarde mon frère surpris.

- **Quoi exactement ? Je ne savais pas que le seigneur t'avait converti ! **Je ris alors qu'il récupère la carte entre mes mains.

- **Arrête de dire des conneries ! C'est l'ouverture d'un sex shop ! Et tu vas m'accompagner.**

**- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi moi ? T'as pas une de tes conquêtes qui pourraient y aller avec toi ? Je suis ****sûr**** que vous pourriez trouver des choses pour vos séances de... Peu importe. **

Je me dirige vers ma chambre sans plus faire attention à Emmett sur mes talons et enlève mon tee-shirt. J'ai bien besoin d'une douche !

- **Non ! Tu viens avec moi... Ed... Pense à ce que tu pourrais trouver là-bas. Tu pourrais enfin voir les différentes choses qui émoustillent le corps d'une fille. Tu pourrais te renseigner sur la ****façon dont faire plaisir à ta partenaire. TTu pourrais trouver le summum de la littérature pornographique...**

- **Comment ça ? Ils vendent des livres dans un truc comme ça ? **

- **Ed ! Ne me dis pas que t'as jamais mis les pieds dans un sex shop ?**

- **Je ne te le dirais pas alors... **Je suis à présent en caleçon devant mon frère qui n'a toujours pas l'intention de partir apparemment. Bon très bien ! Un, deux, trois...

- **Oh**** merde ! T'es pas obligé de faire ça ! **Emmett vient de se retourner brusquement en plaçant ses mains devant les yeux. Pourquoi ? Oh et bien parce que j'ai enlevé mon caleçon devant lui et exposé mes parties intimes devant son regard de mal pur et dur !

Je ris et tout en secouant la tête de dépit. J'entre dans la douche. Emmett est toujours entrain de se justifier derrière la porte en essayant de me convaincre de venir avec lui.

- **Putain Ed ! Tu peux pas me laisser y aller seul ! Vas-y ! **Je ne l'avouerai jamais mais j'ai bien envie d'y aller en fait. Par pure curiosité évidemment. - **Aller frère ! Ste plait ! **

J'ouvre la porte et je me poste devant lui. Les bras croisés sur mon torse, appuyé sur l'encadrement.- **Tu me promets que tu ne m'embarques pas dans un de tes plans foireux ? **Il lève la main droite et pose la gauche sur son cœur.

- **Je te le jure.**

Je le regarde sérieusement, cherchant la faille. Ses pensées ne sont pas douteuses et son regard parait sincère.- **Ok... Je viendrai avec toi...**

Il me regarde surpris. Un sourire s'installe sur ses lèvres et soudain il me tape l'épaule me faisant reculer de quelques mètres.- **Oh**** ouais putain ! Tu vas pas le regretter ! T'as ma parole...**

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que cette soirée va être spéciale ?...

…

Nous roulons depuis une bonne heure. On a décidé de prendre ma voiture et je regrette déjà cette décision. Surtout en écoutant la musique préférée de mon frère en boucle depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Je suis prêt à prendre mon poste et à le jeter par la fenêtre.

-**Houuu... Je crois qu'on est arrivé. **Em' vient de me taper l'épaule et m'indique du visage le grand bâtiment blanc face à nous.

Il a un grand sourire sur le visage et trépigne d'impatience... On se calme gars ! On va juste dans un magasin ! _**« J'espère qu'il va y avoir de **__**belles**__**petites**__**gazelles**__** ce soir ! **__**J'aurais**__** bien besoin d'un bon nettoyage de printemps ! »**_

**- Em' ! Tu peux garder tes pensées salaces pour toi !**

**- Ouais ****ben**** t'as qu'à pas écouter ! **Je lève les yeux voulant clairement dire « comme si j'avais le choix » et reporte ma vision sur l'endroit. Les alentours sont assez déserts. Il y a quelques voitures assez luxueuses garées sur le parking. Mais sinon les lieux sont assez isolés en eux même.

**- Alors cher frère ? T'es prêt ? **Mon frère vient de passer son bras autour de mon cou et me guide vers la grande porte d'entrée. Je ne dis rien. Je me contente de regarder l'endroit avec admiration et une certaine anxiété également. C'est comme si quelque chose m'appelle. C'est très étrange.- **Putain mais détends toi ! **Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je suis tendu.

Le parking franchi, nous entrons dans le hall du magasin. Ma vision s'adapte à la lumière tamisée et enfin je peux profiter des lieux. Mon frère se frotte les mains à mes côtés. Il a ce sourire pervers sur les lèvres et avance d'un pas assuré.

Quand à moi, je me contente de détailler l'enceinte tout à fait remarquable. Une tapisserie rouge sang partout sur les murs, la pièce est grande et très aérée. Au centre de la pièce, une estrade dont un halo de lumière perce le centre. Comme pour attirer l'attention dessus. Une musique commence à retentir dans l'espace feutré et l'odeur d'une humaine emplit les lieux.

Une grande blonde apparaît alors dans la pièce. Elle se pose sur l'estrade et regarde dans notre direction.

**-Merde Em' ! Je crois qu'elle nous regarde ! Tu... Tu la connais ? **J'avoue que je ne suis pas très à l'aise. Mon érection était bien présente et j'ai une envie de baiser ! Mais je me contente de regarder la splendide jeune femme très peu vêtue en donnant un coup de coude à Emmett.

**-****Oh**** putain ! Celle-là elle est pour moi ! Désolé Ed ! **Puis il se dirige vers la jeune femme. Cette dernière le regarde arriver vers elle avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Son doigt pointe mon frère alors qu'elle l'invite à la rejoindre.

Un bruit venant de derrière moi attire mon attention. Une jeune femme toujours aussi peu vêtue est entrain de ranger des produits sur une plate forme. Elle a des cuissardes et une mini jupe. Son décolleté est assez plongeant tandis que sa chevelure longue sublime l'ensemble. Elle me regarde par dessus ses cils et se lèche la lèvre inférieure. Ma bouche s'entrouvre alors que je la fixe. Mon érection prend de l'ampleur et je suis sure qu'on peut l'apercevoir à travers mon jean. Elle sourit tandis que ma main arrive jusqu'à la bosse sur mon pantalon que je presse légèrement pour essayer de soulager. Sans plus un mot, elle frotte ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre et sors de mon champ de vision.

Je la suis du regard et la vois disparaître derrière une porte. L'odeur du sexe emplit brusquement mes sens.

Je souffle un grand coup et me retourne cherchant mon frère des yeux. Très étrange ce sexe shop ! Lorsque je reporte mon attention sur l'estrade où mon frère se dirigeait, il n'y a plus personne. Mais où est-il encore ? Putain mais quel con !

Je commence à m'énerver et cherche une porte de sortie. L'immeuble est assez grand et déjà je ne sais plus par où nous sommes entrés. Les objets se succèdent ainsi que les tenues plus qu'équivoque. D'ailleurs l'une d'elle fait partie d'un de mes films préférés...

Finalement, je finis par trouver une porte. Elle ne ressemble pas plus que ça à la porte d'entrée mais instinctivement je l'ouvre et m'y engouffre...

(Closer- Frenz)

J'arrive sur un long couloir sombre, juste éclairé d'une lampe en son centre. Face à moi, cinq portes. Deux de chaque côté et une tout au fond. Ma vision est vite remplacée par l'ouïe. Des gémissements proviennent des quatre coins de cet endroit. Je m'avance prudemment, juste régis par ma curiosité maladive et m'approche de la première porte.

Je me place devant l'entrebâillement et j'écoute quelques secondes le son mélodieux d'un gémissement de femme. Mon érection devient oppressante. Ma main va d'elle même pousser la porte. Enfin je découvre ce qu'il y a derrière.

Une femme me fait face. La jeune femme de tout à l'heure. Elle est assise sur un fauteuil en velours noir. Ses jambes écartées. Ses bras appuyés sur ses cuisses et ses mains croisées devant elle. Lorsque la porte ne cache plus rien de ma personne, elle relève la tête et me sourit. Ses seins sont exposés à ma vue et son sexe transpire l'excitation. Je ferme les yeux et respire une grande bouffée de ce parfum enivrant.

Lorsque je rouvre mes yeux, la jeune femme est entrain de retirer son corsage. Elle se retrouve seins nus face à mon regard envieux. Ma respiration se saccade tandis qu'elle se met à rire.

Elle glisse ensuite ses mains le long de ses jambes laissant trainer ses ongles sur chaque partie de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses mollets. Elle se lève et se met à onduler. Son corps bouge au rythme de ses gémissements. Elle passe ses mains sur ses seins, entre ses cuisses. Sa mini-jupe remonte sur son ventre alors qu'elle me regarde avidement. J'entrevois son liquide précieux coulé sur le haut de ses cuisses. Elle se tourne et m'expose ses fesses superbement mises en valeur dans son string noir. Ses bas agrandissent ses fines jambes et ses talons ne rendent la chose que plus érotique.

Lorsqu'elle revient à mes yeux avides, son sourire ne l'a pas quitté. Elle dirige le précieux sexe vibrant vers sa féminité. Je regarde la scène incapable de bouger. Je suis spectateur de tout ce qui peut être mon fantasme. Mon érection se fait douloureuse et c'est lorsqu'elle s'enfonce l'objet au fond elle que l'envie d'être soulager prend de l'ampleur. Je veux être cet objet. Je veux qu'elle crie sous mon corps. Je me recule tout en à la regardant se faire plaisir et sors de la pièce sous les gémissements incontrôlables de son futur orgasme. Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres alors que je referme la porte, le sexe bien réveillé.

-**Mais ****où**** je suis ?...** Lorsque je veux retourner vers la porte par laquelle je suis entré, un bruit plus fort et merveilleux d'une femme m'interpelle à nouveau. Je reporte mon attention sur la poignée de porte que je tiens toujours dans mes mains et poussé par ma curiosité décide d'aller voir d'où provient la source de ce merveilleux son.-**Puisque**** que t'y est, autant en profiter !**

Je m'arrête enfin devant la deuxième porte. Le son des cries augmente et j'ai une envie urgente d'ouvrir la porte. Lorsque je veux suivre mes envies, d'un petit clic, cette dernière s'entrebâille d'elle même me permettant de regarder à travers le léger jour.

Et là... Un second de mes fantasmes se réalise devant moi. Putain de merde !

Deux femmes sont entrain de se découvrir. L'une d'elle est habillée en corset noir et bas. Elle n'a pas de culotte et semble apprécier les traitements que lui procure sa partenaire. L'autre femme porte un soutien gorge rouge, ouvert sur le devant ainsi qu'un string. Ses talons subliment ses jambes et me donne une inconditionnelle envie de les prendre toutes les deux.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, mon pied pousse la porte et cette dernière s'écarte me faisant apparaître devant les deux jeunes femmes. Elles se regardent souriantes. La première va placer sa main sur la nuque de l'autre et doucement va glisser directement sa langue dans la bouche de sa partenaire.

Ma mâchoire se contracte et mes poings se serrent. Une fois qu'elles ont fini de s'embrasser, elles me regardent toutes les deux et me sourient à nouveau. La femme habillée en rouge, me fait signe du doigt de m'approcher. J'hésite un court instant puis je finis par m'avancer.

Lorsque je suis assez proche d'elle, d'une main habile, elle me pousse contre le fauteuil derrière moi. Sa partenaire s'approche à son tour et commence à onduler sur mon sexe.

Mes mains attrapent les accoudoirs du fauteuil tandis que je pousse mes hanches de façon incontrôlable vers elle pour plus de contact. La femme en rouge rejoint sa compagne. Elle se place de chaque côté de mon fauteuil et font glisser leurs doigts le long de mes muscles. Lorsqu'elles se penchent, leurs cous s'exposent à mes yeux avides d'excitation. Je vois le sang pulser dans leurs veines et cette vision m'envoute d'avantage.

Mes doigts se resserrent sur l'accoudoir jusqu'à le faire craquer. Les filles relèvent leur visage de mon torse et recommencent à s'embrasser langoureusement devant moi. Leurs mains caressent l'autre. Elles commencent à s'enlever leurs tenues devant mes yeux noircis par le désir.

L'une attrape ma main et va la porter à sa poitrine. Je grogne de la sensation. Mes doigts triturent la pointe durcie par le plaisir de son délicieux sein. Je me lèche les lèvres alors que je reporte mon regard sur la deuxième femme.

Oh putain ! Elle s'est déshabillée et est entrain de caresser le sexe de sa partenaire. Je suis au centre d'un ébat langoureux entre deux femmes excitantes à souhait. Les gémissements prennent de l'ampleur dans la pièce. La température est excessive tandis que l'odeur du sang m'oblige à fermer les yeux. Je n'entends plus que la respiration saccadée des deux femmes. Ma main s'attèle toujours à profiter de la douceur de la peau chaude de cette humaine tandis que sa partenaire descend son visage jusqu'à son sexe surchauffé. Elle lui lèche les lèvres intimes de sa langue humide. Ses yeux sont fermés et des sons terriblement excitants sortent d'entre ses lèvres.

Je grogne d'impatience, voulant aller plus loin. Pourtant elles se sont éloignées de moi et se sont regardées de nouveau. L'une d'elle me prend la main et me lève du fauteuil. Elle m'amène vers la porte et me pousse à l'extérieur. Je suis médusé par leur comportement. Elles me chauffent et me laissent comme ça. Lorsque je me retourne pour retourner auprès d'elles, le bruit caractéristique d'un zip retentit. Je regarde la porte d'où provient ce bruit et m'avance vers cette dernière. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait encore se passer ici ?

Mon érection est très présente, trop présente. Je pose mon front contre le mur quelques secondes et reprends mes esprits. Le bruit d'une ceinture, un pantalon qui s'échoue sur le sol. Aucun son ne m'échappe. C'est comme si tout m'appelle. Instinctivement, je m'y dirige machinalement laissant glisser ma main sur le mur. Puis m'arrête devant la porte.

(Tantric Sexuality- Deep Sexy Chill Out)

-**Oui... Hummm...** Lorsque je la pousse, une femme est allongée dans un grand lit de satin bleu. Elle a les jambes écartées exposant son sexe luisant à ma vision. Ma bouche s'ouvre; le col de mon tee-shirt me paraît trop serrer. Je passe deux doigts sur l'encolure essayant de reprendre mon souffle mais rien n'y fait. Lorsque je regarde légèrement autour d'elle, je vois un homme tenant une caméra. Il se tient à côté du lit et à son pantalon sur les chevilles. L'objectif de la caméra est fixé sur la jeune femme se touchant tandis que l'homme se masturbe durement de sa main libre. Il regarde la femme, la bouche entrouverte alors que sa main s'agite sur sa longueur. Elle le regarde souriante, fière de l'effet qu'elle peut provoquer sur cet homme. Et à moi aussi par la même occasion. Mais ça, elle ne le sait pas. Puis, elle va se lécher deux doigts et va les guider jusqu'à son sexe luisant.

-**Touche-toi... Vas-y bébé... **Au son des paroles de l'homme, la femme se tortille sur le lit aux sensations que son toucher lui provoque. Sa poitrine se soulève irrégulièrement. Ses pointes sont durcies par le plaisir. J'ai envie de la goûter. J'ai envie d'être ses divins doigts et de la sentir autour de moi.

Je suis fasciné par la jeune femme, lorsqu'une lumière étrange me fait tourner le visage. L'homme vient de passer devant un néon U.V faisant briller sa peau. C'est donc un vampire...

Mais pourtant, la jeune femme est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivante. Elle est... Elle est humaine...

Son sang pulse dans ses veines. Son cœur bat rapidement. Dans quel endroit est-ce qu'on a atterrit ?

Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas un sexe shop comme tous les autres. Les vampires et les humains se mêleraient donc sans complexe dans ses lieux.

L'homme s'approche de la femme et glisse ses doigts à la place des siens. Je reste caché derrière cette porte, regardant la scène de ma place. Il me semble être discret, sauf qu'à un instant, la demoiselle me regarde et un sourire gagne son visage grimaçant de plaisir. Elle frotte ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre et tourne la tête pour embrasser violemment le vampire à ses côtés. La vision de ces deux personnes me fait fermer les yeux une seconde. Tout est trop excitant... Ce type réalise le fantasme que j'entretiens depuis plus de cent ans. Comment arrive-t-il à se maîtriser ?

-**Humm... C'est tellement bon...**

Je n'en peux déjà plus. Ma main se porte sans cesse à mon sexe. Je le serre entre mes doigts, essayant de soulager cette torture délicieuse. Toutes ces choses que je vois depuis quelques minutes me rendent curieux. J'ai envie de voir ce que cachent les deux dernières portes. Je veux voir ce que cet endroit peut révéler...

Alors, je décide de les laisser dans leurs activités et mus de ma propre initiative m'avance vers la quatrième porte. L'odeur du sexe est toujours plus forte à mesure que j'avance. Mes sens sont en éveil et je dois faire appel à tout le self contrôle qu'il me reste pour éviter de faire n'importe quoi. Je sens parfois le vampire refaire surface. La partie humaine qu'il me reste, semble tellement prise dans ses pulsions que j'ai la sensation que la bête ne demande qu'à sortir. Mes instincts prennent de plus en plus le dessus.

Lorsque ma main touche la quatrième porte, j'inspire un grand coup et ouvre grandement cette dernière. Je ne veux plus me cacher. Je veux moi aussi profiter des bienfaits de ces traitements. Mes yeux doivent être assombris et mon regard prédateur, parce qu'à cet instant, lorsque je me pousse à entrer dans la pièce, la scène face à moi et tout simplement excitante et divine.

Une femme, allongée sur un lit. Ses mains et ses pieds sont liés au lit. Son sexe luisant exposé à la vue de tous, y compris de moi et de son dominateur. Le vampire la regarde comme son jouet. Il se lèche les doigts tout en s'approchant de sa proie. Ma bouche s'entrouvre à nouveau. Mon érection ne peut plus être contenue dans mon pantalon. Sous le regard amusé de la jeune femme, je décide de déboutonner mon pantalon. Sortant mon sexe de mon caleçon, je pose ma main à la base de ce dernier et commence un doux va et vient.

La jeune femme regarde tour à tour, son dominateur puis moi. Lorsque je la détaille un peu plus, elle est assez petite, brune avec des cheveux en pointe, ses lèvres roses sont pleines et son délicieux mont de Vénus est parfaitement proportionné. Elle a de fines jambes et un corps divin. Je me lèche les babines à l'idée de ce que son partenaire pourrait lui faire. L'homme, lui n'est pas mal non plus. Il est blond, un corps musclé et très blanc. Une aisance se dégage de lui. Ce qui est le plus étrange c'est qu'il n'est en aucun cas humain. Pourtant lorsque ses yeux croisent les miens, la couleur doré me rappelle inévitablement ma famille. Il est végétarien !

Son visage, lorsqu'il me découvre entrain de les regarder faire, s'adoucit. Il se relève de la jeune femme et me fait signe de me servir si je le veux. Je ne réponds pas et me contente de continuer à la regarder. Doucement, il dirige sa bouche vers le sexe dégoulinant de la jeune femme. Il entre deux doigts en elle et de sa langue lèche le contour de son clitoris.

La jeune femme se cambre brutalement et hurle son plaisir. Elle tire sur ses liens lorsque le vampire entame un mouvement rapide et brusque sur toute sa féminité. Je n'en peux plus.

Ma main s'active sur ma longueur. J'alterne les mouvements longs et brusques avec des mouvements rapides. Je suis les gestes du vampire sur le corps de cette humaine.

Il grogne lorsque la femme pousse ses hanches désespérément contre son visage.

Je pose ma main sur le mur à mes côtés, et continue les mouvements sur mon pénis. La chaleur de sa peau électrise tout autour de nous. Je ne vois que la force de ses veines pulser à travers sa chair. La pièce est saturée de son excitation et ne fait qu'augmenter la notre. Le venin coule dans ma bouche alors que je sens la jouissance arriver.

Je regarde le visage de la jeune femme et reste à profiter des traits de l'humaine dans ce lit. Le sentiment de la dominer est là. L'une des expériences les meilleures de toutes. Moi aussi j'aimerais trouver une femme capable d'une telle chose. Lorsque je porte mon regard à ce que fait le vampire, je constate qu'il s'attèle toujours autant à lui faire plaisir. Ses doigts entrent et sortent, luisants du jus de sa partenaire. Sa langue lèche avec délectation cette source de plaisir qui coule entre ses lèvres charnelles. Putain de merde ! Je resserre ma main sur l'encadrement de la porte, le faisant crisser sous ma force. La jeune femme me regarde et sourit de me voir me toucher en les regardant. Elle gémit fort et longuement lorsque l'homme entre ses cuisses entre un troisième doigt en elle.

Elle est de plus en plus proche et j'avoue que moi aussi.

Mon tee-shirt me tombe sur les hanches, mon jean est sur mes cuisses. Mon sexe leur est exposé et je continue de me masturber face à eux.

-**Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? **Elle vient de s'adresser à moi, le souffle haletant tandis que l'homme relève les yeux de son sexe.

Je lui sors mon sourire en coin et réponds d'une voix rauque.-**Putain oui !**

À cet instant, sans prévenir personne, le vampire dégage les cuisses de la jeune femme et entre en elle brusquement en la faisant hurler de plaisir. Elle reporte son attention à son partenaire et gémit inlassablement.-**Oui... Vas-y... ****Oh**** oui...**

Sans que je ne l'aie vu venir, certainement trop pris par mon attention sur la scène devant moi, un autre vampire pénètre dans la pièce. Il passe à mes côtés et va directement sur le couple.

Le première vampire s'attèle toujours à pénétrer fortement l'humaine, alors que l'autre se place au côté du visage de la femme. Il monte à genoux sur le lit et guide son sexe gonflé vers sa bouche. Elle soupire de plaisir lorsqu'elle englobe la longueur de l'autre homme entre ses lèvres.

S'en est trop pour moi. Je regarde la jeune femme avide de plus et accélère mes mouvements. Ma tête bourdonne et je sens la jouissance arriver. L'odeur de l'excitation est partout... Dans ma tête. Dans mon corps. Et surtout dans mon sexe. Je veux être à la place de ces deux gars. Je veux aussi toucher au plaisir de la chair.

Le vampire en elle accélère le mouvement la faisant crier d'avantage. Des frissons apparaissent sur le corps de la jeune femme et elle jouit une première fois brusquement. Le deuxième vampire étouffe le cri de son plaisir en replaçant sa longueur dans la bouche de l'humaine alors que l'autre reprend ses coups de reins puissants et brusques.

La voir jouir est ma perte. L'encadrement se craquèle sous ma main alors que je me déverse dans un long grognement dans ma main... Je pose mon front contre l'encadrement et essaie de reprendre mes esprits malgré le fait qu'à mes côtés deux hommes et une femme sont encore en plein acte sexuel. Je sors de la pièce n'arrivant pas à calmer ce feu me consumant. Mon dos s'abat contre le mur à côté de la cinquième porte. L'arrière de mon crâne tape contre le mur à son tour tandis que je me pince l'arrête du nez essayant en vain de calmer mes ardeurs. J'en veux encore... Plus ! Toujours plus !

La dernière porte s'ouvre seule... Est-ce là une invitation à y pénétrer ?

Je ne réfléchis pas plus et me dirige vers cette cinquième porte. L'odeur est mille fois plus forte ici. Je ne sais pas si c'est le sang ou l'excitation qui m'envoute à un point déraisonnable. Ma main pousse le bois de la porte me permettant d'entrer. La pièce est sombre... Obscure...

Tout est vide, seule une chose m'attire. Au fond de la pièce, une fenêtre reflète la lune. Je m'approche et distingue finalement la silhouette d'une femme assise devant moi. Je la détaille facilement grâce à ma vision développée. L'avantage d'être vampire certaine fois.

Elle a la tête baissée et tient de sa main droite son chapeau melon. Ses longs cheveux lui tombent de la nuque aux épaules en de sublimes boucles soyeuses. Ses fines épaules scintillent à la lumière blanche de la nuit et subliment son corps divin. Ses seins sont relevés par un corsage noir en cuir et dentelle. Lorsque mes yeux descendent le long de son corps, je peux apprécier la finesse de ses jambes croisées. Elle porte un string assorti à son corsage ainsi que des bas et des talons noirs.

Je m'avance dans la pièce doucement. Elle relève enfin son visage et porte la cigarette fumante à sa bouche.

-**Enfin là... Edward...** Sa bouche est pulpeuse et ses yeux sont d'un chocolat profond. Mon érection qui s'est à peine calmée reprend de plus belle à la vision de cet ange.

-**Comment sais-tu que je m'appelle Edward ? **Je parle d'une voix bizarrement assurée et suave tandis que je m'approche de plus en plus d'elle. C'est comme si mon corps était attiré inextricablement par cette jeune femme. Ma raison s'est enfuit et je ne pense plus à rien.

-**Plus tard les questions tu ne crois pas ?...**Sa voix meurt dans sa gorge lorsque je me poste à ses côtés et que d'un geste je bascule ses cheveux sur le côté. Je m'approche de son oreille et sensuellement je recommence à lui parler.

-**C'est injuste... **Son souffle se coupe alors qu'elle retient un gémissement. Je m'approche d'avantage jusqu'à toucher son oreille de mes lèvres.-**Je ne connais même pas ton prénom alors que tu connais le ****mien****...**

Elle retourne son visage vers moi et d'une voix terriblement sexy me chuchote.-**Isabella... **

Je dirige ma main vers la sienne et attrape la cigarette. Je la regarde souriant et la porte à ma bouche. J'inspire une bouffée de tabac et laisse échapper la fumée d'entre mes lèvres.

Les yeux d'Isabella font la navette entre mes yeux et mes lèvres. Elle respire difficilement... Je la regarde et lentement j'approche mon visage du sien. J'ai envie d'elle.

À cet instant, c'est comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées car dans un geste brusque et incontrôlable elle se jette sur ma bouche. Lorsque nos lèvres se touchent, une décharge électrique nous traverse. Nous nous séparons vivement et nous regardons surpris tout les deux. Elle dirige sa main vers ma joue et me sourit. Je prends son visage dans mes mains et reporte ses lèvres à ma bouche avidement. Plus rien ne nous arrête... Que ce soit le sang qui pulse dans sa carotide, la chaleur de sa gorge chaude, la douceur de ses veines. Je vois tout ça, je sens tout ça mais à cet instant, c'est son corps qui prend le dessus. L'envie d'elle est mille fois plus puissante.

-**Edward... Prends... Prends-moi...** Je la regarde et dans un grognement recommence à l'embrasser. Mes gestes sont fébriles et légers. Elle m'arrête en prenant ma main dans une poigne déterminée et me parle tout en me regardant par dessus ses cils.-**J'ai dit, prends moi Edward... **Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire par là. Je suis quelque peu perdu de sa phrase.-**Sois toi même. Ne te retiens pas... Laisse-toi aller...** Tout en disant cela, sa bouche se pose sur la peau de mon cou et ses mains attrapent le bas de mon tee-shirt. Elle le relève et recommence à m'embrasser tandis que je relève mes bras, lui permettant de me retirer le vêtement.

Ses lèvres descendent sur mes pectoraux, sur mon ventre, sur la base de mon pantalon. Ce dernier est beaucoup trop serré à cet instant. J'ai envie d'être soulagé, tellement soulagé. Un grognement sourd m'échappe faisant gémir Isabelle. Aime-t-elle m'entendre grogner ?

-**Tu aimes ça Isabella ? **Elle continue de détacher les boutons de mon pantalon et entre sa main dans mon caleçon, me montrant ce qu'elle veut.-**Hum... De ****toute**** évidence oui...**Elle sert mon sexe entre ses mains et commence un mouvement difficile sur mon membre.

Des gémissements incontrôlés s'échappent d'entre ses lèvres qui lapent sensuellement ma peau. J'ai tellement envie d'elle. Envie de la prendre, de la posséder... Un second grognement m'échappe, la faisant gémir de plus en plus. Mes yeux se ferment, tandis que je la relève.

-**Isabella, relève-toi. **Ma voix est déterminée. Elle me veut entièrement... Soit... Je la relève de son siège et la place devant moi. Mon souffle caresse son front, tandis que ses mains cherchent désespérément chaque partie de mon corps qu'elles peuvent atteindre. Mon pantalon est déboutonné et mon sexe pointe du bord de mon caleçon. Je la regarde sérieusement et lui souris...

-**Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi Isabella ? **Elle relève son visage vers moi et entrouvre la bouche. Elle ne semble pas comprendre alors je décide de continuer.-**Voyons Isabella. **Mon doigt se pose sur ses lèvres et entre dans sa bouche lentement.-**Je veux que cette jolie bouche, me prenne entièrement et me montre à quel point elle apprécie ma saveur. **Ses yeux s'obscurcissent, sa respiration se fait haletante.-**Tu vas me prendre dans ta bouche et tu vas me sucer comme jamais Isabella. Est-ce qu'on s'est compris ? **Elle a fermé les yeux sous l'effet du plaisir tandis que je sens une bouffée d'excitation remonter par tous les pores de ma peau. J'essaie de contrôler mes pulsions. Je me retiens inlassablement de me laisser aller pourtant le vampire ne demande qu'à sortir. Bordel de merde !

Elle vient de descendre le long de mon torse en me léchant et descend mon pantalon le long de mes cuisses. Ses ongles griffent mes jambes. Elle passe sa main sur ma longueur la faisant se dresser d'avantage. -**Putain... **Je pousse mes hanches vers son visage.

Ses doigts passent dessous la couture de mon caleçon. Elle pince cette dernière est tire un coup sec dessus. Mon pantalon et mon caleçon tombent sur le sol. Je me dégage de mes vêtements à l'aide de mes pieds. Elle me pousse contre le mur et se lèche les lèvres. Ses doigts prennent mon membre brusquement et sauvagement alors que ses lèvres deviennent avides sur ma bouche. Nos langues se lient brusquement. Ses mouvements s'accélèrent sur ma longueur. Je grogne de plus en plus et épouse pleinement ses lèvres...

Elle s'éloigne soudainement de moi et descend ses lèvres le long de mon torse. Tout devient trop fort. Je feule dès l'instant où sa bouche embrasse à peine ma verge. C'est la première fois. Je n'ai jamais fait ça... Quelque peu déstabilisé, la seule crainte qui me reste disparaît lorsqu'elle lèche la goutte de sperme qui perle sur mon gland.

Sa bouche englobe finalement mon membre. Elle gémit, répercutant ses vibrations sur toute ma longueur. Mes yeux se ferment, ma vision se brouille. Je me sens partir...

Elle entame un mouvement rapide et énergique. Mon gland au fond de sa gorge, mes bourses se contractent à chaque mouvement. Putain ! De putain de merde !

Ses mains remontent sur mon ventre et caressent mes pectoraux. Elle accélère son mouvement à mesure que sa respiration se fait erratique. Je me tends, ma mâchoire aurait pu être douloureuse si j'étais humain. Mes mains se posent sur le mur derrière moi. Je pousse mes hanches de plus en plus vite et fort contre sa bouche. Je ne contrôle plus mes envies. Je ne contrôle plus les sons de ma gorge. Tout n'est régi que par mon simple plaisir de sentir sa chaleur chaude autour de moi. Ses mains caressent mes bourses, ses dents ripent sur mon gland. Elle relève ses yeux et me regarde par dessus ses cils. La vision d'elle à mes genoux si soumise manque de me faire venir.

J'attrape vivement ses épaules et la relève. J'essaie de me calmer. Je veux la faire mienne. Je veux qu'elle soit à ma merci. La sensation en est devenue presque vitale. N'est-ce pas ironique pour un vampire ?

Ma bouche s'écrase contre la sienne tandis que je la pousse à son tour contre le mur. Sa tête claque contre le mur mais elle n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier car elle se jette de nouveau sur moi et recommence à m'embrasser sauvagement. Je ne sais plus qui de nous est le prédateur. Lorsque je reprends le contrôle, ma main glisse jusqu'à sa féminité enflammée. Je passe mes doigts sur ses lèvres au travers de son string et l'a fait se cambrer sous mon toucher.

Mes dents mordillent sa lèvre inférieure tandis que ma main tire brusquement sur son sous-vêtement. Le string finit sur le sol me laissant libre accès à sa chaleur. Sa peau rougit et se chauffe d'avantage si c'est possible à mon toucher. Je sens comme son sang afflux abondamment dans chaque fibre de sa peau. Le venin envahit à nouveau ma bouche me faisant reculer le visage et poser mon front contre le mur. Je ferme les yeux et délicatement j'entre un doigt en elle. La sensation de son humidité sur mes doigts est trop bonne. Je souris de la coulure de son jus sur ma main et entreprend un langoureux mouvement.-**Hummm... Mais que vois-je Isabella ?... **J'entre un second doigt en elle.

-**Edward... Plus. **J'arrête mes mouvements et relève la tête vers son visage torturé par le plaisir. Elle a les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte. Sa respiration est haletante et elle commence à transpirer.-**Edward. **Ses hanches bougent sur mes doigts. Je la bloque contre le mur et l'empêche de bouger. Elle semble surprise une seconde. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et enfin elle me regarde. Mes yeux doivent refléter toute l'envie que j'ai d'elle car elle se mord la lèvre inférieure tandis que sa respiration se bloque.

-**Je décide quand tu bouges Isabella. Tu es à ma merci maintenant. Je ne te ****laisserais**** pas partir de cette pièce sans t'avoir fait pleinement crier de plaisir. Mais pour cela, tu ne feras que ce que je te dirais de faire... Rien que ce que je te dirais de faire... Est-ce qu'on s'est compris ? Réponds.**

**-Ou...oui...**Elle recommence à respirer alors que ses yeux s'assombrissent. Putain ! La voir soumise à ce point. Savoir qu'elle ne fera que ce que je lui demande me pousse à plus. Je souris et repose brutalement ma bouche sur la sienne. Mes mains la libèrent et ma bouche descend sur son corps. Je laisse trainer mes lèvres sur le haut de sa poitrine, sur ses cuisses. Je descends ensuite sur ses mollets sans jamais laisser pleinement entrer sa peau avec la mienne. Mon nez touche ses lèvres, j'inspire pleinement sa fragrance particulière et commence à ressentir les effets du manque. Je veux la gouter. Je veux poser mes lèvres à cet endroit. Ici. Et maintenant...

Mon index se pose sur son clitoris que je stimule durement. Je relève une seconde les yeux, regardant le visage de cette ange et quémandant ainsi la permission de prendre possession de cette partie de son corps. Elle me regarde avidement. Sa poitrine se soulève difficilement reflétant son souffle irrégulier. Voyant cela comme un assentiment, ma langue sort de ma bouche et goute enfin ce nectar divin. Je lèche ses lèvres doucement, répercutant mes grognements contre son point sensible lorsque ma langue l'effleure. Mon index entre en elle le plus loin possible tandis que ma bouche s'attèle à stimuler les petites chairs qui la rendent si vulnérable.

Isabella s'accroche à n'importe quoi. Elle retient tout son corps de se ruer sur ma bouche et laisse échapper des gémissements puissants. L'odeur de son suc va être ma perte. Mon érection tape de temps à autre contre son mollet. Ma main gauche à chaque attouchement se serre sur sa hanche. J'essaie de me maitriser mais cela devient de plus en plus difficile. Est-ce l'appel du sang ? Je ne crois pas. Cette fille dépasse tout entendement, et lorsqu'elle crie de bonheur laissant couler son jus sur mes doigts, je sais qu'elle sera ma perte.

-**Edward... oui... oui... OH PUTAIN OUIIII ! **Ses parois se resserrent sur mes doigts à l'intérieur d'elle... Je la regarde dans cet état d'extase pure. Sa peau est luisante. Ses cheveux lui collent sur le front. Ses paupières sont fermées et sa bouche est grande ouverte. Je retire mes doigts de ses chairs, la laissant reprendre ses esprits puis je me relève et lui fais face. Je la regarde et lentement j'amène mes doigts à ma bouche. Je les lèche un par un tout en la fixant du regard. Elle me fixe. Son corps est un véritable appel à l'amour. Des petites rougeurs apparaissent sur ses joues et sur le haut de sa poitrine. Elle reprend sa lèvre entre ses dents et me regarde si vulnérable. C'est à cet instant que tout dérape...

(Noisuf-x-Orgasm)

Je me rue sur elle, et d'une poigne de fer, j'arrache ses vêtements la faisant sursauter de ma fougue. Je me stoppe et la regarde effrayé pensant lui avoir fait peur. Lorsque je relève le regard vers elle, ses iris sont de nouveau noirs d'encre.

-**Ne te retiens pas. **Elle s'avance vers moi, et frotte son corps au mien. Nous sommes tous les deux totalement nus et sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Bordel ! Cette fille va me tuer !

-**Je te veux tel que tu es Edward... Je suis à toi... Fais de moi ce que tu veux... Je suis à toi... **Elle me répète ce mot. Je ne suis plus maître de mes actes. L'animal prend le dessus et c'est en grognant que je prends ses lèvres.

Je la porte subitement, elle entoure ses jambes autour de mes hanches et colle son sexe trempé au mien. Ma bouche suce la sienne, ma langue savoure son palais. Son dos claque contre le mur tandis qu'elle frotte sa féminité à ma longueur.-**Isabella... **Ma voix est rauque. Je me retiens de ne pas entrer en elle soudainement mais elle ne me facilite pas la tâche.

-**J'ai dit que j'étais à toi Edward. Fais de moi ce que tu veux... Prends-moi. **Elle noue ses bras autour de mon cou et reprend mes lèvres dans un souffle. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai envie de la prendre. Ici. Contre ce mur. Putain ! Elle va me rendre fou !

-**Tu... Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis... Je...Putain...**Elle s'attèle à frotter encore et encore sa douce chaleur contre mon gland.-**Je pourrais te tuer...**Ses doigts se resserrent dans mes cheveux. Ses dents mordent mon cou.

-**Tu ne me tueras pas... Tu... Tu ne peux me... faire que le contraire...** Elle mordille le lobe de mon oreille et s'attèle à me rendre fou.

-**Je... Je suis encore novice pour tout ça. **Je me recule de quelques centimètres et la regarde espérant qu'elle ne se moque pas de mon inexpérience. Lorsque je m'attends à un éclat de rire, tout ce que je peux voir est la lueur de possessivité dans ses yeux.

-**Laisse parler tes instincts. Montre moi que je suis tienne. Laisse toi juste aller Edward...** En entendant ses mots, je recommence à l'embrasser tout en fermant les yeux. Elle reprend ses délicieux mouvements sur ma longueur. Sa bouche suce ma lèvre, son cœur tape contre mon torse. Cette fille est mienne... Elle... Est... Mienne...

En repensant à ses propres paroles, ma verge pointe dans son entrée et c'est sans ménagement que je la pénètre enfin. La sensation est grisante, surréaliste. C'est la première poussée qui fait la différence. Lorsque ma longueur touche le fond de son antre, je me rends compte qu'une coulée de sang glisse sur mes cuisses. Je regarde Isabella d'un œil surpris. Une grimace de douleur pointe sur son visage. Sa bouche est fermée et sa mâchoire contractée. Je m'arrête à l'intérieur d'elle et l'embrasse doucement.

-**Es-tu ?... Es-tu vierge toi aussi ? **Ses yeux s'ouvrent, son regarde confiant me fait face. Elle me sourit et porte ses lèvres aux miennes.

-**J'ai dit que j'étais tienne Edward... **Je n'ose bouger, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Toutes les sensations sont trop fortes, trop bonnes. Je grogne devant la révélation et pose mon front contre sa poitrine. Le regard perdu dans le plaisir, je ressens juste l'extase de la sentir se mouvoir à nouveau sur mon membre. Je relève les yeux vers son visage prit dans le plaisir et me perds également dans l'extase. Mes mains se resserrent au niveau de ses hanches quand je reprends un mouvement au fond elle.

Elle semble satisfaite de mes actions car elle recommence à gémir fortement. Sa lèvre inférieure est coincée entre ses dents. Son souffle tape contre mon front faisant voler quelques mèches de mes cheveux. Les sensations deviennent de plus en plus fortes. Sa chaleur m'hypnotise. Son sang de jeune vierge qui stagne au niveau de mes cuisses, ses seins qui pointent vers moi. Oh putain ! Tout est trop délicieux.

-**Tu... **Un nouveau coup de rein.-**Aimes...**Encore un autre, plus fort.-**Ce que je te fais... N'est-ce ****pas ****? **Mes mouvements au fond elle deviennent désespérés. Le monstre prend à nouveau le contrôle. Je ne pense qu'à notre plaisir et recommence à m'enfoncer en elle encore et encore la faisant hurler de plaisir. Ses mains se placent à l'arrière de ma nuque. Elle tire sur mes cheveux et reprend avidement mes lèvres. Je grogne encore et encore. Son corps est bouillant contre le mien. Son sexe est trempé. Rien ne semble pouvoir nous arrêter.

Sa langue danse avec la mienne dans un désir endiablé. Oui... C'est exactement ça. Quand l'ange se laisse aller en enfer, il ne peut en découler que du plaisir. Surtout quand elle hurle mon nom... Surtout quand ses parois se resserrent sur mon membre... Surtout quand sa tête bascule en arrière et qu'à cet instant, le sang dans sa carotide hurle devant moi.

Ma vision se brouille, mon souffle se coupe. Je regarde ce sang qui m'appelle irrésistiblement. Non ! Ne fais pas ça... Tu ne dois pas...

Je resserre ma prise autour d'elle. Mes mains s'ancrent pratiquement dans sa chair. Mes mouvements deviennent incontrôlés dans son antre. Je la fixe inlassablement, tout en entrant elle dans un rythme fort et rapide. Mes grognements ne s'arrêtent pas. Je tape au fond elle, une fois, deux fois, trois fois...

Elle finit par me regarder et tout en s'accrochant toujours à mes cheveux, elle me dit les seuls mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais du prononcer...

-**Mords-moi Edward... Je suis à toi entièrement... Corps et âme...** C'est ma perte, je jouis brusquement au fond elle et porte ma bouche à sa gorge. Mes dents sortent de leur cavité et dans un geste ultime, je m'enfonce en elle, la faisant hurler de plaisir mais aussi de douleur...

Elle est mienne...

* * *

**Depuis que ce truc est sortie de ma tête, je vous assure que je fais que traquer les portes entrebaillées ! mdr**

**Bon, question ! Qui veut aller dans un sexe shop un peu holé holé maintenant ? hihi... Ne levez pas la main toute en même temps... En tout cas, moi, il me mord quand il veut Ed, si c'est pour me faire toutes ces choses avant... Rho... Je m'égare..**

**Autre question ? Que toutes celles qui veulent une suite tout aussi chaude, me previennent ! Le petit bouton juste en dessous est fait pour ça ! Aller j'attends vos avis !**

**Bisous à très vite**

**Luna**


End file.
